


El séquito de la princesa

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Sherlock entra en el apartamento y se detiene en la puerta, mirando sin entender por qué Rosie está vestida con un montón de telas y puntillas y bordados rosas.- ¿Por qué parece un pastel recargado? –John le fusila con la mirada mientras coloca bien el lazo, obviamente, rosa en la cintura de su hija.
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, John Watson/Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	El séquito de la princesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Post S4.
> 
> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: Sherlock/John  
> Prompt: disfraz

Sherlock entra en el apartamento y se detiene en la puerta, mirando sin entender por qué Rosie está vestida con un montón de telas y puntillas y bordados rosas.

\- ¿Por qué parece un pastel recargado? –John le fusila con la mirada mientras coloca bien el lazo, obviamente, rosa en la cintura de su hija.

\- Va de princesa, Sherlock.

Durante un par de segundo, el investigador les observa con el ceño fruncido sin entender a qué se refiere porque las princesas que conoce, y conoce algunas, no visten con cosas así.

\- Sherlock… –el doctor llama su atención–. Es Halloween. Le prometimos a Rosie acompañarla a hacer el Truco o trato.

\- Yo no he prometido tal cosa –John vuelve a lanzarle esa mirada asesina, pero esta vez su lenguaje corporal indica que está empezando a enfadarse.

\- Sherlock…

John se detiene cuando su hija se gira para mirar a Sherlock, un puchero comenzando a dibujarse en sus labios y los ojos tristes.

\- ¿No vas a venir al Truco o trato, papá? –Sherlock sabe que le está manipulando, pero no puede resistirse a esa pequeña que le ha robado el corazón.

El doctor cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y le observa debatirse frente a Rosie. Sherlock que lo está disfrutando porque sabe tan bien como él que no es capaz de negarle nada a su hija.

\- Claro que voy a ir, Rosie –la niña sonríe y camina, intentando no tropezarse con los volantes de su vestido, hacia Sherlock para abrazarse a sus piernas.

Acaricia los bucles dorados de la pequeña mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios al ver feliz a su hija. Mira a John, que les observa con un gesto de satisfacción en su rostro, y no puede evitar emocionarse por haber conseguido formar una familia a pesar de todo.

Cuando John se pone la chaqueta del esmoquin que hay sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que suele sentarse, Sherlock frunce el ceño de nuevo, confuso.

\- ¿Por qué vas vestido así?

\- Papi es mi mayordomo, papá. Todas las princesas tienen uno –abre la boca para rebatirle el argumento a su hija, pero se detiene cuando John niega con la cabeza con el rostro muy serio–. Y tú, ¿de qué vas disfrazado?

Se le encienden todas las alarmas al escuchar a Rosie. Mira a John, que le dedica esa sonrisita de superioridad que le saca de quicio, y luego vuelve a mirar a la pequeña, que ha levantado el rostro y le observa con adoración.

\- Es una sorpresa –se acuclilla para estar a la altura de Rosie, ignorando el bufido de John, y coloca un mechón rubio de la pequeña que se ha escapado del alfiler brillante que lo sujetaba mientras le da un beso en su mejilla sonrojada.

Se pone en pie de nuevo y, con su hija agarrada a su pierna, esperan a que John se abotone la chaqueta del esmoquin y se coloque bien el chaleco y el pañuelo que lleva en el bolsillo, antes de salir al descansillo.

Cuando John pasa a su lado, Sherlock pasa el brazo por la cintura de su compañero y le acerca a su cuerpo, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

\- Hey.

\- ¿Ahora me saludas? –John le regaña en voz baja para que Rosie, que ya ha empezado a bajar los escalones, no les escuche.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se separa un poco antes de volver a inclinarse y separarle los labios con la lengua para darle un beso más largo y bastante más profundo. Esta vez John no se queja, de hecho, le sonríe, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Eres imposible, Sherlock.

Rosie, cogiendo los volantes de su vestido con las manos, abre la marcha, le sigue John para asegurarse de que la pequeña no tropieza y Sherlock cierra la pequeña comitiva de Halloween.

La señora Hudson sale de su apartamento al escuchar la risita de Rosie y coge la carita de la pequeña entre sus manos para darle varios besos en las mejillas, para regocijo de la niña.

\- Estás preciosa, cariño –le dice la mujer a Rosie mientras mete un puñado de caramelos en el bolso de la pequeña–. Diviértete mucho.

Su casera mira a John, sonriendo, y luego a Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño. El investigador sabe lo que va a decirle incluso antes de que ella lo piense.

\- ¿Dónde está tu disfraz, Sherlock? –son todos tan previsibles la mayor parte del tiempo…

Alarga el brazo y coge el gorro que le regaló John unos años atrás, y se la coloca sobre sus indomables rizos.

\- Aquí –la señora Hudson le dedica una mirada indignada, John intenta parecer enfadado, pero se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa–. Soy un detective –añade, para responder a la pregunta no formulada de Rosie.

\- ¿Eres mi detective? –pregunta la niña.

\- Por supuesto, Rosie.

Los tres salen del edificio y en cuanto llegan a la calle, John coge la mano de Rosie y pasa un brazo por la cintura de Sherlock, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

\- Te has librado por poco.

\- Te habría encantado castigarme, ¿verdad? –las mejillas de John se encienden y Sherlock sabe en qué está pensando su compañero–. Estaré encantado de usar las esposas y la fusta contigo esta noche.

Da un paso al frente, siguiendo a Rosie, que tira de su padre para incitarle a moverse, pero no se le escapa el modo en el que la respiración de John se altera.


End file.
